The Tales of Hades and Persephone
by kkluvz2write
Summary: These are my own versions of Hades and Persephone. Chapters will be added over time, rated M for lemon/lime and "suggestiveness."
1. Ch 1 How Hades and Persephone Met

I do not own Greek Mythology characters or myth

**How Hades and Persephone Met**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, the birds chirping, Persephone was out with her mother Demeter on the Upperworld, they were looking after the gardens and were out with the nymphs. Persephone was a curious girl that wanted to know the names and forms of all the flowers. She went over to a small pool of water where some strange flowers with six white petals and the center of the flower had a long yellow bell shape of a corona. The pollen was on the tips of stems in the center of the bell, it was a lovely little flower, or flowers really. Persephone gazed at the flowers and wondered what they were called, as she gazed around, there were different colors.

"Oh how lovely they are! What are your names small ones? You are so lovely to look at, unlike any other flower I've every seen."

She smiled her sweet smile, her coral-pink lips spread wider to show off her pearly white teeth. Her skin flawlessly tanned by the sun. Her hair long and golden-brown just like her mothers, it curled out of her almond face and framed it. She pinned her bangs to one side held by a variety of flowers, along with others in her hair. She wore a long peplos dress that hung off her shoulders gracefully, the remaining loose fabric hung down to her waist. She had a special sash with leaves of gold that matched her sandals, her hands covered in wristbands with leaves and flowers engraved into them. She was so lovely and elegant, just like those flowers, innocent of the world around her. Her caramel eyes opened as her dark lashed batted at the flowers, her arched eyebrows looked up seeing a dark shadow over her. She looked up to see a dark stranger.

"They are Narcissus flowers."

He smiled grimly, as if he'd never smiled in all his life. He was tall, at least a foot and a half taller than her. He had dark black hair along with dark chocolate almost black eyes. His hair straight and chopped hanging just above his shoulders and his bangs dangling over his eyes, as if they could conceal what he was thinking when he wanted them to. He was broad shouldered, lean yet muscular, and so pale as if he'd never seen the light of day. His teeth were somewhat sharp when he smiled, and his long black chiton that hung loosely to his body. His stature was intimidating, his black sandals sliding over the grass as he neared her, his shadow overpowering her.

"Oh, Narcissus. He would make a lovely flower. Hmm, what is your name stranger?" Persephone tilted her head as she gazed up at him with her large child-like eyes.

"Hades." His voice was hoarse and harsh, like a blade stabbing through her soul.

"The god of the Underworld? I've heard so much about you, but everyone painted you to be so terrifying and horribly disfigured. But you're so, so . . . handsome." Persephone was confused as she neared his face, only inches away from a kiss.

"Oh, handsome hu? Haha, well that's a first." Hades huffed as he leaned down and placed his hand on her chin, getting a better look at her.

"And what might your name be?" He breathed on her lips, making her blush.

"Persephone." Her eyes were large and gleaming as she looked over his face and how perfect it was.

"So you are Demeter's lovely daughter I've been hearing all about, well the rumors don't do you justice." He chuckled as he let her go and sat down beside her.

"There are rumors about . . . me?" Persephone was confused as she brought her knees into her chest and rested her head above her crossed arms. She gazed out onto the pool.

"Yes, they speak of your beauty, grace, talent over nature as well as your innocence. It's rather adorable, everyone has been making sure we never meet." Hades chuckled that low base chuckle of his again.

"Why's that?" Persephone looked up at him.

"Because Athena is so wise, she knows everyone deserves love and some will be more desperate to get it than others. And she says opposites attract, and clearly we are polar opposites." Hades stated flatly, observing the Narcissus flowers.

"How are we different?" Persephone's curiosity was getting the better of her again.

"Well for example, you love the sun, and I am cursed to be consumed by the darkness of the Underworld. You love all living things, while I am the lord over the dead and am therefore surrounded by death. You are lovely, innocent, and bright whereas I'm painted as ugly, knowing, and dark. You see, polar opposites." Hades smiled grimly as he brought himself closer to her.

"Oh, what is it that makes you knowing?" Persephone did not understand what he meant by that.

"Hmm, many things Persephone, many things." He smiled coyly as he played with the loose strands of hair that were dangling near her breast.

"Oh, I still don't think I completely understand." Persephone looked away, somewhat flushed, she felt her breath being caught in her throat but she didn't quite understand.

"Would you like me to show you?" Hades put his hand up to her chin, as his lips were centimeters from hers.

"Oh yes, I'd like to know. I want to understand." Persephone smiled innocently as she wished the feeling in the pit of her stomach would stop.

"Persephone! Where have you gone?" Demeter was searching for her, recently noticed, missing daughter.

"Come with me Persephone and I will teach you all you need to know." Hades kissed her, it was hard and rough, his lips dry and chapped, hers succulent and soft, but she liked it.

"Yes. I want to go, with you." She was breathless, her head light, her breathing heaved, and her eyes hazy, but she wanted to know more about him.

~And that is how Hades and Persephone met~


	2. Ch 2 The All Knowing Hades Lemon

**Warning! Upcoming Lemon/limeness!**

**The All Knowing Hades**

"Welcome to my domain." Hades opened up his arms to show his Underworld dominion. It was dark, desolate, bare, and dreadfully dreary.

"It's very . . . dark." Was all Persephone could get out. She shivered at the cool temperature; there was no warmth, no sun, and no forms of life but the two standing at the entrance.

"This is Cerberus, the guardian. He's quite fierce so, be careful." Hades started, until he saw Persephone petting his once untamed beast as it lapped her and made her cry out in laughter.

"Strange, he's never done that to anyone before." Hades chuckled.

"Haha, he seems sweet enough. I wonder Hades, if you could ever be this loving." Persephone smiled sweetly.

"Ha, don't hold your breath child." Hades chuckled.

"Well, maybe someday someone will bring kindness out of you." Persephone smiled her honest smile, nearly taking his breath away . . . nearly.

"Well, shall we?" Hades gestured that she follow him.

"Oh yes, will you teach me what you know soon?" Persephone ran up to Hades and grabbed his arm.

"Yes, soon." Hades smiled slyly as he snaked his arm around her waist and she rested her hands along his torso.

They walked on and she noticed a dining quarter and his thrown room, then they walked up to two large doors that opened and the room was large and there was an enormous bed covered in satin sheets with a black blanket that sat atop it. There were a few chairs and a small table near two chairs; there was a bowl of pomegranates a top it. It was a dark room, a few candles seemed to be lit, but there wasn't much light.

"It's so dark Hades." Persephone squinted her eyes but she couldn't make out much.

"Sit on the bed Persephone and my instructions shall begin." Hades smiled devilishly.

Persephone nodded as she walked towards the bed and sat down watching as Hades took a seat next to her.

"Now just relax, no need to get tense." Hades grazed his fingertips over her soft skin.

"Good, now let's look into those lovely caramel eyes again." Hades tilted her face towards him; her cheeks grew hot as his lips neared hers. His breath was hot on those coral-pink lips of hers as she felt her eyes closing slowly.

"Good responding, now just relax and don't move." Hades ordered.

She didn't move, she even thought she stopped breathing for a moment, then his lips were upon hers, it was a strange feeling. Her head was spinning, her heart was pounding, and she felt like she couldn't get any hotter. Persephone leaned into him, tilting her head so that they molded together. Hades smiled against her, then he slowly pulled away. Her lips were succulent and soft, they tasted of honeysuckle; his lips were rough and dry, cold and alarming, yet she loved the way they felt against her own.

"That was very good Persephone. Have you ever been kissed before?" Hades asked.

"No, at least not like that. Mother only kisses me softly on the cheek, and she'd never let me near a man." Persephone blushed as she touched her lips, smiling at her first kiss.

"Oh, so I stole your first kiss did I? Demeter will not like that." Hades smiled wolfishly at the thought of what he'd steal from her next.

"Well I wouldn't say you stole it. I kind of gave it to you." Persephone reached out and put her hand on top of his and smiled at him.

_Gave to me? _Hades was not expecting this, but he wouldn't let this slow him down.

"All right Persephone, ready to move on?" Hades asked.

"Mmhmm." Persephone nodded.

"Good, this time I want you to open your mouth when I ask you to."

"But won't your lips be on mine? How will you do that?" Persephone was confused.

"Trust me you will know." He looked at her and she closed her eyes, somewhat leaning in, wondering what he'd teach her next.

_Good, she's so obedient. _Hades leaned in as he kissed her again, this time more forceful and his hand in her hair as he squeezed a handful of her hair and brought her in close to him, her scent was radiating on his skin now. He couldn't wait for the next step, his tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance, she moaned as she parted her lips, his tongue darted in as he become dominate over her. If she thought she couldn't breath before, she knew now she wasn't breathing at all. She couldn't keep her hands down; they were on his neck and in his hair in an instant. Hades swallowed her moans and found himself become vocal as she began pressing her soft body against his. He groaned slightly when she tugged his hair and kissed him harder, trying to be the dominant one now. Hades and Persephone pulled away at the same time, saliva connected the two of their mouths as they gasped for air.

"Wow, what was that Hades?" Persephone's eyes were lidded and her breathing was heaving.

"A very good kiss. Haha, it's a French kiss Persephone." Hades chuckled as he wiped the saliva away and Persephone did the same.

"Now, I'd like to go further." Hades' eyes appeared animal-like, but she wasn't afraid. She simply nodded and he placed kisses on her neck, down to her exposed shoulder and back toward her collarbone, he licked and kissed her, even nipping her as she bit her lips and let a moan escape from her when he found her sensitive spots.

"Hades, I-I don't know what you've done to me! I can't get e-enough." Persephone panted. She wanted to be touched more, but she didn't know where, all she knew was that in the pit of her stomach, something churned and went south to her womanhood. Her skin burned and wished for his icy cold touch, but he was making her suffer for it.

"Hades!" She begged him; he smiled and began to pull her robe down slowly as he began to drool at the sight of her silky skin. She reeked of the scent of flowers and _woman_. It was so intoxicating, he finally had the robe down to her waist and he couldn't look away from her breasts. He tugged, squeezed, pinched, and massaged them as she cried out in ecstasy. Her body was thrashing about as he began to suck; her face turned ten shades of red as she felt her entire body burning.

"Please! Hades, this is torture!" She cried.

"Mmm, and we're only just getting started." He smiled as he continued slowly pulling off her robe until it fell to the floor.

"Lovely, simply lovely. You shall make a delicious meal my dear." He neared her and used his fingers to gently slide over her entire body, making circles and various designs, thinking what he'd do in that particular spot as he grazed it.

He kissed and nipped at her exposed skin, slowly working his way down to her stomach, then her legs, to her thighs, and he stopped.

"Now, what is it that you want? Hmm, what have you learned so far?" He teased as he created circles on her thighs.

"Hades! I want release; my body feels as if it will explode! I don't understand why." Persephone cried, unable to understand what was happening to her body.

"Hmm, well then, maybe I should stop."

"No! Please no." Persephone sat up as she tugged at his robe.

"Alright then, I will continue. When I do something you like, I want you to scream it to the heavens." Hades kissed her and let his fingers slide toward her womanhood.

"Mmmm!" Persephone moaned into his mouth, he pulled away and smiled, giving her that knowing look.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Persephone nodded as he continued, she threw herself to the sheets as she tugged at them crying out his name over and over again until she finally climaxed.

"Huh, well, I didn't even put anything inside. Looks like this is your sensitive spot Persephone." Hades toyed with her clitoris.

"Ahhh! Hades, I don't understand. Why would you put something inside?" Persephone questioned.

"It's better if you do, and when you get to the final round, it's pleasurable for both parties." Hades smirked; he then put a single digit inside as he began to pump.

She thrust about screaming out his name and how "strange" it felt; yet she never told him to stop. He continued toying and teasing her until she reached her climax yet again. She was trying to catch her breath as she saw Hades disrobe himself and he sat at one of his chairs.

"Now Persephone, I would also like you to pleasure me." Hades gave a toothy grin as she sat up and began to stand, her legs somewhat shaky.

"Good, now crawl to me." He ordered; she did as was commanded with those same hazy eyes looking up at him. When she did finally reach him she sat between his legs, observing his length and size.

"It's so big Hades." She gasped, not sure how to take it.

"Well that's a good thing, now touch it." His voice was stern and lustful.

She reached out a timid hand, unsure of what he meant, she poked at it and waited to see how he responded. She came to learn that when she put her hand around it and moved it up and down he groaned, and she liked that. Next she went for the testicles.

"Be gentle Persephone!" Hades tried not to sound as intimidating as it came out, but she was sure not to hurt him.

"Good girl. Just like that." He leaned his head back as she experimented with him, each time she grew braver and tried new things with her mouth, tongue, and throat.

"Ahhhhh! Persephone!" He came in her mouth as he called out her name, releasing her hair as he fell back onto his chair.

"Mmm. (Gulp) it's so thick, and bitter." Persephone made a face.

"Well, you didn't have to swallow it. But I'm glad you did." Hades petted her as a reward.

"I'm not an animal Hades!" Persephone squeezed him uncomfortably so that he'd make sure not to animalize her again.

"Owww! Ok, I'm sorry. Haha, you are a feisty one." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Now, would you like to continue? The next and final step is truly rewarding." Hades kissed her face as he waited for her answer.

"For who?" Persephone crossed her arms.

"Both of us." He whispered in her ear as he licked her earlobe.

"Ahh! Yes, I'd like that." Persephone smiled at him.

Hades led them both over to the bed and had them in missionary position as he readied himself at her entryway.

"Now Persephone, this will hurt. And I do not intend to be fully in control of myself." Hades looked at her lustfully, yet there was sternness in his voice.

"It's alright, I trust you." Persephone smiled at him.

"Alright." Hades teased her for a moment, and then he entered her in a rather quick matter. They both moaned slightly, though Persephone's was more of a painful one.

"Are, are you alright." He managed to get out, barely controlling himself at her tight inner walls.

"F-fine." She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to move." Hades warned as he began to pull out, grunting at how she wrapped around him so well.

He went at a steady pace as she slowly adjusted to him and wrapped her arms around his strong neck, digging her nails in as her entire body was covered in sweat with each thrust Hades made. He managed to quicken his pace as Persephone wrapped her legs around his slender waist, causing him to go deeper and for his tip to reach her hilt. She began to moan his name as he did the same for her until they were on the brink of their climax.

"Hades!" Persephone screamed to the heavens.

"Persephone!" Hades followed soon after as he collapsed on top of her.

They panted as they tried to regain control of their breathing, Hades was able to roll himself off of her and Persephone cuddled up onto his side.

"You know, I usually don't let anyone this close to me after sex, but with you I'll make an exception." He smiled at her as she closed her eyes and smiled at him as sleep took over.

It seemed Hades could learn a thing or too from this young goddess as well, but what that was he was not sure of yet. Perhaps it was the way she was so gentle and loving, or how silky sweet she'd talk to everyone around her. Perhaps it was her overwhelming kindness, and perhaps it was something far greater than that.


	3. Ch 3 The King of Darkness' Birthday

**The King of Darkness' Birthday**

"Thanatos! Thanatos where are you damn it!" Lord Hades called for the god of Death, also known as his assistant.

"Yes my Lord, what is it?" Thanatos answered, his long flowing silvery-white hair flowed behind him. His eyes covered by a black sash, his face long and thin. His skin was pale, possibly even more so than Hades. His robe was white as snow and he walked with a certain air, being the god of Death did make him feel confident, but he was fairly humble and quiet, just like death itself.

"There you are! I need to make sure that Persephone doesn't find out what today is. Understood?" Hades was anxious, since he wasn't one for surprises, or celebrations.

"Yes my Lord, but I must be honest with you, I am not one to lie." Thanatos was honest, perhaps too honest at times.

"Well just avoid the topic altogether, you know how I feel about surprises and celebrations, and knowing Persephone, she'd probably go all out." Hades scoffed as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hades, Hades, there you are! I wondered where you went off to. Oh, who's this?" Persephone looked over at Thanatos as she walked over to Hades and put an arm around him.

"Persephone, this is Thanatos, the god of Death." Hades stated flatly.

"Oh hello! It's so nice to meet you." Persephone held out a hand as she smiled earnestly at Thanatos.

"Yes, it is an honor to meet the lovely Earth goddess." Thanatos gave her hand a quick shake as he brought his attention back to the events scheduled for the day.

"Yes well Lord Hades, I must warn you, today there aren't too many deaths to Judge, but Lord Zeus had requested your presence on Mount Olympus, and Demeter would like to see her daughter. She's been searching high and low for her ever since she discovered she was missing."

"Well Persephone is my wife, and thus I shall take responsibility in discussing the matter with Demeter myself. Persephone I can't keep you here, if your mother wishes you back then there isn't much I can do." Hades stated, in a matter of fact tone.

"But Hades, I don't want to go back." Persephone begged as she tugged on his arm.

"Well then, there is a way to keep you here. Eat fruit of the Underworld and you are bound here, by law." Hades beguiled her to eat a pomegranate.

"But, I will miss my mother." Persephone sighed as she bit into the fruit, swallowing six seeds along with a large bite.

"I'd like to go with you to Mount Olympus sometime Hades, to be introduced as your wife."

"I'd like that." Hades lifted up her chin as he sucked off the juice from the pomegranate that was dripping off her.

"My Lord, now that she has eaten of the fruit, perhaps I may make her a meal. She must be hungry by now. It has been five days." Thanatos requested.

"Yes Thanatos, that is appropriate. Persephone you eat something while I go up to see what my little brother needs." Hades smiled slyly as he called his chariot forth and went to the Upperworld.

"Thanatos, has Hades ever fallen in love?" Persephone turned to Thanatos, who was just about to walk away.

"Not that I can recall. He's had varieties of succubi around here, but he's never told one of them that he loved them." Thanatos waited for Persephone's response, though he saw she was somewhat distressed.

"Do not worry Lady Persephone, it is not because he is incapable of love. It may seem so, though it is because he has not met the right goddess, up until now." Thanatos smiled at the sight of Persephone blushing like mad.

"Do you know what love is Thanatos?" Persephone questioned.

"When one puts the needs of others before their own." Thanatos stated flatly.

"Ah, I see." Persephone nodded, though she didn't seem too satisfied by the answer.

"Forgive me Lady Persephone, I myself have not fallen in love, and thus I do not know much about it myself. Though I have heard it is worth waiting for. Love is something that one needn't question; it is a time in your life when you are the happiest that you can be, especially when the love is requited. Though it can be the most miserable time when the love is unrequited, or when the one you love just isn't ready to fall in love themselves. Thus love is also a very delicate and complicated situation, especially when it is someone like Lord Hades. He doesn't know much about kindness, caring, selflessness, or love, but I think each day he spends with you, he learns a little more about each one." Thanatos smiled at her, trying to reassure her that perhaps someday, Hades will learn to love.

"Thank you Thanatos, you have lifted my spirits greatly." Persephone smiled as she walked back to Hades' chambers to take a bath.

"Thanatos, I shall be in the bath, do please feel free to get me when the food is ready."

"Yes Lady Persephone." Thanatos nodded as he went off to prepare a meal for the kindhearted goddess.

"Hades! How goes it in the Underworld?" Zeus asked his brother in an uplifting tone.

"Well it's dark, full of death, the usual." Hades shrugged.

"I see, I heard you uh, found yourself a wife hu?"

"Why yes, you may know her, I mean she is after all your daughter." Hades smiled smugly.

"What? Which one?"

"Persephone, has anyone seen her? Have you seen her Hades?" Demeter interrupted as she frantically went around asking everyone if they'd seen her precious daughter.

"Not lately." Hades crossed his arms as he gave Zeus a knowing look.

"Demeter, I told you that I wasn't to be interrupted. I promise we'll go out and search for her soon." Zeus stated as he thought about what Hades was hinting at.

"You say that everyday! But you do nothing, you just sit around on your thrown, or you go out and accompany yourself with other goddesses for your pleasure! Does Hera know who Persephone's father is?" Demeter raised her voice.

"Now Demeter, no need to get hasty." Zeus backed away.

"Tell me where my daughter is and I swear Hera will never know." Demeter crossed her arms.

"Why don't you ask Hades?" Zeus looked over at his brother who was leaning against one of the pillars.

"Hades?" Demeter was rather confused.

"Yes, well as you may or may not now, I recently took on a wife." Hades gave her a smug look as he shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back, his black hair falling back so that his head and neck were exposed.

"You! YOU!" Demeter ran over to him as he disappeared.

"Damn you Hades!" She screamed after him, though he was long gone, and she knew she'd never go to the Underworld, even if that was where her daughter was.

"Hmm hmm hmm. Ahh, nothing like taking a nice relaxing bath." Persephone finished bathing herself as she was beginning to lather her long beautiful golden-brown hair. The incense was that of lavender and cherry blossom, they reminded her of springtime and all the flowers she'd help her mother pick.

"Hmm, I wonder what mother is doing. I haven't seen her in a while, and I don't want her to worry about me. I'll ask Hades if I can see her soon." Persephone rinsed herself off and drained the water as she reached for her towel; she heard a knock at the door as Hades peeked his head in.

"I'm back." He smiled as he watched her graceful body dry itself off as she smiled at him.

"Welcome home." It was one of those warm genuine smiles that made his heart skip a beat, and he even found himself blushing.

"Thanatos said our meal is ready." Hades continued eyeing her, but kept his distance.

"Alright, let me just dry my hair. And I need to dress." Persephone brushed through her hair, using some of her power to dry her hair. She hung the towel up as she walked over to the closet and chose an ankle-long lavender peplos with small silver clasps on her shoulders to keep the fabric gathered in a "tank-top" like fashion. She then put some ankle-high silver sandals on, and then she gathered her hair into a loose bun.

"Alright, I'm done." She smiled at him.

"You look lovely." Hades hugged her from behind as he smelled her hair and smiled.

"I see you used the incense I brought for you." He leaned forward to look at her as he kissed her neck and cheek.

"Mmm, I love it. Thank you." She leaned into him as she closed her eyes and smiled.

_What is this feeling? I don't understand, why is my heart pounding so fast, my face is hot, I don't understand what's gong on with my body. _Hades was not too familiar with emotions, especially with the optimistic ones. All he knew was if Demeter had gotten her daughter back, then he'd be alone again and that was something he'd never wish for.

"Well then, let's go to the dining room, I'm sure Thanatos made something very tasty for us." Hades put out his hand and led her away.

"Thanatos, this looks wonderful." Hades was impressed by the meal, which was at least four courses.

"Yes Thanatos, it looks delicious." Persephone smiled as she began with a salad.

"Thanatos, you may pour the wine." Hades nodded at Thanatos as he looked to the right at Persephone gingerly eating her salad, almost smiling.

"How is it?" He rested his chin on his hands as he observed her.

"Delicious." She smiled at him as she continued to munch on her meal, occasionally drinking some wine.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." Hades finally allowed himself to eat, but he seemed to enjoy the wine more than the food.

"So how did it go on Mount Olympus?" Persephone asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that it wasn't exactly how I expected it to go. I even ran into someone I didn't entirely want to see." Hades frowned at the thought of Demeter almost getting her hands on him.

"Oh? I don't suppose you want to talk about it?" Persephone smiled coyly as she tilted her head.

"Well, I don't mind talking about it, so long as you don't get angry." Hades teased.

"I promise I won't get angry." Persephone reached a hand out as she touched his hand and tried to reassure him.

"Well, I saw your mother, and father. It wasn't a very pleasant situation." Hades frowned as he looked over to await her answer, but she didn't seem to show any particular frustration.

"Well, I honestly don't know what Zeus wanted, but Demeter busted in asking for you, demanding to know where you were. I had told Zeus that we were married, and uh, I kind of hinted at Demeter that you were my wife. She wasn't too happy, I vanished before she strangled me." Hades rubbed the back of his head as he looked down for a moment, then he looked back up at her to see her expression.

"Well, sounds like you had an interesting day." Persephone half laughed, she knew her mother would have her head the moment she would see her again.

"You're not mad?" Hades was surprised.

"Hades, you are my husband now. Mother will always be, difficult, and father is . . . hopeless. There's not much I can do, I do want to see mother, but I want her to understand that I'm not planning on leaving you." Persephone grabbed his hand as she kissed his palm.

"Persephone." Hades was shocked; he never thought someone like her could ever see anything worthwhile in someone like him.

"My Lord, please pardon my intrusion, but here is the next course." Thanatos served the bread and appetizers.

The two ate their meals as they chatted on various topics as they enjoyed their food. Their main dish came, as did dessert; and not one word was spoken of the significance of that day. Thanatos managed to just bring out the dishes and he and the other demons took them away. Then Hades said it was time to retire for the evening, he took a bath while Persephone slipped out of her clothes and slipped into a scarlet robe.

"Ahh, what a meal." Hades threw his head back onto his most comfortable chair.

"Yes, Thanatos is a wonderful cook." Persephone smiled at him from the bed.

"Yes, but it appears that there is one main dish I over looked." Hades gave Persephone a sly smile and a knowing look as he gazed upon her figure.

"So you're still hungry are you?" Persephone giggled as she got up and sashayed over to him.

As she approached him, she sat in front of his knees and he spread them out, thankful he was also wearing a robe of black silk. Persephone smirked as she noticed her husband's lustful stare. She opened the bottom of his robe so that his manhood was exposed. She gingerly began to rub it as he began to harden beneath her gentle touch.

"My my husband, aren't we sensitive tonight." She smiled proudly as she began to kiss his erection.

Her hot tongue licked the sides as she continued to rub him, starting at the base at a slow and steady pace. Once she heard him begin to hiss through his teeth, she began to massage his testicles. She then finally placed her lips at the tip as she kissed it, teasing him with her tongue, and finally she put him in her mouth as she bobbed her head and continued massaging him.

"Perse-pho-ne. Uhh! Wife, what a wonderful mouth you have." He groaned as he leaned his head back, slowly reaching ecstasy.

She began to increase her speed as he began to thrust his hips, quickly putting his hands in her golden-brown hair as he reached the end. Without warning, he came in her mouth, the juices flowing out as she swallowed as much as she could. She coughed, as he pulled away and collapsed onto the chair panting.

"Mmm (swallow), husband, that was a lot to take in." She teased.

"That . . . was the greatest birthday present I could ever ask for." Hades panted, not even aware of what he'd just said.

"Birthday? Present? Oh my god, today's your birthday isn't it? And you didn't tell me!" Persephone put her hands on her hips as she stomped towards the bed.

"Damn it! Persephone, I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to have to worry about it." Hades stood, rather shakily, as he walked towards her trying to explain himself.

"Worry me? Huh, why would this worry me? And you, you kept it a secret, all day? And even Thanatos didn't say anything, probably because you made him promise not to tell. I just don't understand Hades, this should be a celebrated even, or at least some form of surprises for you." Persephone was clearly annoyed with the fact that he never told her this, she would have wanted to do something for her husband.

"But Persephone, I hate celebrations, and surprises." Hades huffed as he continued to try and reach out to her, though she would not have it.

"But I don't, and neither does anyone else. How selfish can you be? Don't you think others want to celebrate with you? I know there are some gods and goddesses that don't necessarily like you, but there are those who do, maybe even some who love you." Persephone was on the brink of tears.

"Love me? Hu, like who?" Hades scoffed as he crossed his arms, behaving like a child.

"Like Thanatos, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes. And that's only naming a few." Persephone blinked back tears as she looked at him from a distance.

"None of them matter to me." Hades huffed as he tightened his muscles and looked away.

"Not even Thanatos?" Persephone was troubled.

"NO!" Hades looked at her, his eyes ablaze.

"Not even me?" Persephone put her hands on her heart, the tears cascading down her face.

"No-" Hades never finished.

"So I don't matter to you?"

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just I don't want you to go all out for me. Buying me gifts, throwing me a surprise party, or any form of a party for that manner, and having Thanatos help you while you keep it a secret. It's all so ridiculous." Hades began to rant and rave about it.

"But it's ok for you to tell everyone to keep it a secret from me? And I'm sure Zeus wanted to do something for you, but you didn't even give him a chance, you ran away." Something inside Persephone's mind seemed to click.

"That's not completely true." Hades was trying to defend himself.

"That's it, you're running away. You're frightened to have feelings that are alien to you." Persephone began to walk toward him, though he was beginning to back away, a glazed look in his eyes as all expressions were washed away from his face.

"You don't have to be afraid Hades, change is good for a person, you can learn from it. When you experience different emotions, you learn, you grow. You don't have to run away from something you're not entirely sure of; I can even help you if you want. But I don't want to force you Hades, I don't want you to think I'm trying to push you away from me. Because Hades, I never want to be parted from you, Hades, I love you." Persephone had finally pinned Hades to a wall as she hugged him, gently and softly as his body stiffened for a moment, unsure of what to do. His mind was spinning, his brain wasn't communicating with the rest of his body.

Never in his entire life, had anyone openly admitted that they'd loved him, his mother would express it, but she told him someone very special deserved to tell him those words more than she did. Thus, his mind was in shock, causing his body to stiffen upon contact, he didn't know how to respond, but all he really had to do was think about what her words meant to him, how thy made him feel.

_She loves me? Someone like Persephone loves me? Why me? She's so beautiful, kind, innocent, loving, devoted, caring, and completely perfect. How? What do I do? How am I supposed to feel? I think I'm relieved, happy even, but I don't know if I love her back? I don't even know what love is? I guess it's whatever she'd been showing me. I know I wouldn't like it if she left, or if anyone tried to take her from me, I would never let another an touch her, let alone look at her. I couldn't stand it if her mother took her away from me, or if she'd never wanted to see me again. I think I might actually die without her . . . her smile . . . her laugh . . . her caring ways . . . the way she looks at me with those eyes . . . those lips . . . everything about her is simply, perfection. I could never replace her, and I hope to Zeus that she never wants to replace me._

"I-I love you too Persephone." He found those words that were somehow lost within his soul she brought them out. He didn't know how she did it, or why, but all he knew was that he was grateful.

"I'm so happy. You've made me happy." Persephone hugged him as he responded, embracing her tightly as she began kissing his shoulders as she slowly tugged the robe down, leading him to the bed.

"Mmm, what are you up to?" Hades fell onto the bed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just giving my husband, the 'King of Darkness,' the rest of his birthday present." She smiled at him as she began to excite him with her body, every slow movement of her hips, they way her robe slid off her breasts, it all enticed him.

She gave him every ounce of pleasure within herself, from a simple hand-job, to a blowjob, to some action with his manhood between her breasts, to her pleasuring every inch of his body with the simple use of her mouth, and possibly even throwing in her hands. Once they finally were at the sexual intercourse stage, he gave her every once within his being. It was his turn to return the favor, but this time, he did it with love.

"Uhh, Persephone, I-I can't last much longer. I love you, I love you!" Hades finally came off his climax as he collapsed behind her, making sure not to crush her. She had already come before him, but was willing to allow him to continue until he breached the end. She simply smiled softly as she brought him up to her, barely making it so that his face sat betwixt her large breasts.

"Oh Hades, I could never love a man like I love you." She kissed him all over his face, but left his lips for last.

"What about another god?" He looked up at her, his voice somewhat muffled due to his position.

"Never." She smiled as she petted him.

"A goddess?" Hades was somewhat joking, somewhat.

"Hades!" Persephone pushed him away as she laughed.

"I'm serious." Hades pulled her in for another hug.

"Never my darling." She looked down at him as they kissed, but this time there was something different in that kiss, maybe it was love.

"Anything, and I mean anything you want or desire, I shall give it to you my love." He cupped her face as he kissed every inch of it.

"Well, I would like to go speak with my mother tomorrow, if that's alright. I just need to tell her I'm fine and I do not plan on annulling this marriage." Persephone said sternly, yet rather sweetly.

"As you wish my love." He kissed her one last time, as he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies as they drifted off into a deep slumber, never wishing to part again.


	4. Ch 4 A Meeting With Mother

**A Meeting With Mother**

"So, you have your things?" Hades looked over at Persephone who was leaning over the counter to apply lipstick.

"Yep, I just wanted to put something nice on." Persephone smiled in her white peplos with gold clamps near her collarbone and gold sandals with flower and leaf patterns etched into them. Her hair was loosely curled and half of it was pulled out of her face into a small bun with a flower from a pomegranate tree. Her eyes were shimmering with gold eye shadow and black mascara making the lashes long and curled, her cheeks were lightly blushed and she gave him a smile; she was lovely.

"You look stunning, as usual. Though I do prefer you without clothes." Hades smiled toothily as he pinched her well-rounded backend as he nipped at her neck.

"Hades!" Persephone giggled as she smacked him playfully with her hand.

"Well you do." He continued to tease her until she smacked his hand away and began walking towards the door.

"Let's go, it's getting late. And mother doesn't like it when I'm late." Persephone smiled.

"Fine. If you insist." Hades sighed as he walked towards her and took her hand.

They walked off, hand in hand to his dark chariot, Hades whipped the horses one time and they were off, stomping on the fresh lush grass as Hades helped Persephone down. Hades sent the horses off as they walked towards Demeter's house, it was a humble cottage with a large garden, trees, and numerous flowers that Hades had never seen before, let alone heard of, as Persephone pointed to each one and exclaimed the name of each flower. He looked at her lovingly as they approached the door, Hades giving it a hard knock as Persephone smiled worriedly at him.

"Persephone!" Demeter opened the door immediately and embraced her child, turning her so that she had to let go of Hades' hand, and causing the two of them to face away from him.

"How are you my sweet child? I prey that nothing terrible has happened to you? He hasn't tried anything on you has he?" Demeter looked over her daughter, keeping her eyes open for any signs of injuries.

"No mother, I'm fine, but I would like you to meet someone." Persephone took her mother's hands as she pulled her toward the man standing in the doorway, rolling his eyes at everything Demeter said.

"Mother, this is Hades, my husband and the only god I could ever love." Persephone smiled as she held onto one of her mother's hands while grabbing Hades' hand, forming a half circle.

"Well, I'm so glad the two of you met." Persephone smiled again, she looked so happy, not like the other two.

"Well, you look like you're old usual self, I don't see anything different about you. Still wearing black I see, your hair is untamed and choppy as usual, your eyes don't seem so emotionless, but they're still practically black. And you look as though you haven't shaved." Demeter sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Good to see you too dear sister." Hades rolled his eyes as he blinked, causing every stub on his face to disappear.

"Mother, he is trying. And Hades is a wonderful person, before I met him, he would never act so concerned towards the opinions of others." Persephone let go of her mother's hand as she defended her husband, clinging to his arm, her breasts pressed against it as his lips went up, exposing his pearly white teeth.

"Demeter, please I'm sure we have our differences, and we are doing this for your daughter because we both love her." Hades started out in a soft tone, though the look on his face proved he wanted nothing to do with his mother-in-law.

"You, love? Haha, I never thought I'd see the day." Demeter threw her head back as she laughed in a rather deep tone.

"Yes mother, we love each other, very much. But we're not here to prove that to you, I just wanted the two of you to meet, and I wanted to discuss something with each of you." Persephone stepped between the two as she walked into the kitchen it all looked the same.

The floors were white marble with accents of flower stones in every corner where two tiles met. The table was made out of an oak tree with two chairs; the third was more of a footrest, a stomp (obviously for Hades). There was a large light blue vase with colorful tulips and aquamarine water filled halfway. Demeter had done some cooking, there was a roast in the oven, along with mashed potatoes and a fresh salad, and all the fruits and vegetables clearly came from her garden. The walls were covered in pictures of the two of them; along with drawing Persephone gave her mother when she was a child (which were also on the "fridge"/ice box). Hades had never seen so many flowers in his life, and her house was made out of wood, not stone like his. He almost winced at the smell of flowers, wood, and dirt all around him.

"Well this is, quaint." Hades said sarcastically.

"Well no one invited you here, if you don't want to be here, than just leave!" Demeter snapped.

"If I leave, Persephone is going with me." Hades glared at Demeter as he tugged Persephone away from her mother.

"What! What right do you have to take my daughter away from me?" Demeter's eyes were full of rage.

"Well first of all, she's my wife! And not to mention, she ate the fruit of the Underworld. Therefore by law she is bound, you're lucky she is here with you now!" Hades hissed at her, his eyes turning black.

"What! You forced my precious daughter to eat of your fruit?" Demeter looked between Hades and Persephone.

"In more ways than one." Hades smiled smugly at her.

"How dare you-!"

"Stop! Both of you!" Persephone stood between her mother and Hades.

"You're both acting like children. Mother, Hades is right, I am his wife and I ate six seeds of the pomegranate, and therefore should be bound for all eternity. But I've come here to make a compromise. I wish to stay in the Underworld for half a year; the other half I shall stay with you here on the Upperworld mother. I need to go and speak with Zeus, if you two could stand to be alone and fight with each other, that's fine, but I wish to go alone." Persephone let her hands drop as she walked off, calling upon Hades' chariot as she rode away, both Hades and Demeter were stunned.

"She's never done that before." Demeter spoke first.

"Hmm, she's usually so passive." Hades smiled.

"She's changing." Demeter looked at the ground as she walked towards the table and sat.

"She is indeed." Hades turned and did the same, but he first looked toward Demeter for permission to sit, to which she granted him.

"I think it's because of you." Demeter looked up tears filled her eyes.

"Oh don't start that now." Hades crossed his arms as he looked away.

"It's the truth Hades, she was a little girl before she met you, now she's a woman." Demeter took his stone cold hands as she smiled at him, almost as if her eyes were saying "thank you."

"You know, I never thought someone like Persephone would ever love me, or that I could ever love period." Hades looked up, an earnest smile on his face.

"Neither did I." Demeter said sarcastically, Hades pulled his hands away as his smile faded.

"But, Persephone has that way about people. And I've never seen her so happy, take care of one another, and thank you for letting her come with you today."

"Hmm, well this whole compromise was her idea, I didn't even know she had thought of it in the first place, but whatever makes her happy." Hades shrugged.

"It will go buy fast, and I'm sure you'll think of ways to see one another."

"I swear I will, I've already thought of several since she first stated the idea."

"Well than, would you like some tea?"

"What the hell, why not?" Hades shrugged as he helped Demeter set the table.

"Daddy!" Persephone jumped off the chariot and ran towards her father as she embraced him.

"Persephone! It has been so long since I last saw you. You look lovely."

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again." She smiled at him as he released her and they walked towards the throne room, Hera was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Aunt Hera?" Persephone looked around for her.

"She went out." Zeus shrugged as he took a seat.

"What is it you need to talk about?"

"Well, as you know, Hades and I are married now, and I ate the fruit of the Underworld and should be bound there according to the law. But I miss mother terribly, I want to know if I can be permitted to stay in the Underworld for half a year, since I only ate six seeds." Persephone explained.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." Zeus shrugged as he pulled out The Book of Laws and added in a new law for his beloved daughter.

"Thanks daddy." She hugged him once more, kissed him on the cheek and ran for the chariot.

"It was good to see you, I'll be throwing a party for all the gods and goddesses, be sure to bring Hades next time!"

"I will!" She waved and hopped in, looking back to the chariot as she rode off.

"I'm back!" Persephone stopped the chariot as she jumped off and ran towards the door, she was shocked to see what was on the other side.

Hades and Demeter were not only getting along, but they were laughing, eating together they were actually enjoying each other's company. Persephone stood aghast for a moment as Hades looked up and smiled a sweet smile, closing his eyes and tilting his head, which was what she would normally do.

"Mother, what did you do to him?" Persephone was terribly worried.

"Nothing, we're just chatting." Demeter smiled as she walked up to Persephone, handing her a cup of tea.

"Hades is that true?" Persephone quickly thanked her mother as she took a sip, making sure to look at Hades to see if her mother was telling the truth.

"Yes, your mother's right. We were actually talking about you and how much we love you." Hades walked over as he took one of her hands and entwined their fingers, as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Really? Wow, I don't know what to say, I mean, I'm happy, but confused." Persephone followed Hades to the table as they all sat ate and drank.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Did you talk to Zeus?" Hades questioned curiously.

"Yes, and he agreed with what I had to say." Persephone smiled as she looked down at her drink.

"What! That buffoon would agree with his daughter! Well I'm just going to have to have a word with him!" Demeter slammed her fist down onto the table as she stood.

"And you better not try and spoil the time that my daughter and I are together!" Demeter pointed at Hades.

"I think it's about time for us to go home Persephone. Well Demeter, we'll see you in six months." Hades smiled smugly.

"And what makes you think I'll let you have her the first six months?" Demeter was stunned.

"Well, it is the last part of the year, when it's cold and crops are often bare, therefore, you can have her at the beginning of the year, during the warm months." Hades explained.

"Fine! But I don't want you to make too many visits during the warm months!" Demeter demanded.

"We'll see old woman." Hades laughed as Demeter lunged towards them.

"Quick, come with me." Hades picked Persephone up as they ran towards the chariot.

They ran towards the chariot and hopped on, the ground opened and they were gone within an instant. Demeter was barely able to reach the front door.

"Damn that Hades! One minute I actually don't mind the man, and the next I want to wring his neck!" Demeter stomped back into the house and went to her room, finding a calendar and marking six months from then, the day Persephone would return to her.

"Well that was, interesting." Hades chuckled as he lifted Persephone out of the chariot, carrying her to their bedchambers.

"I suppose." Persephone shrugged.

"She definitely won't be happy to see me again anytime soon, or at all for that matter." Hades rolled his eyes at the latter as he placed Persephone on the edge of the bed.

"True, but honestly that's how it feels, it should be. I know it's strange and I completely support the idea of you two getting along, but that was rather . . . odd." Persephone began to undress as she rose, her peplos falling to the floor as she took off her sandals and put all her jewelry and things away. Hades watched her every move in complete awe of her.

"You know, you just can't let a thing like that bring you down Persephone. Come here and I shall make you feel better." Hades opened his arms as Persephone neared him; his entire wardrobe vanished in the blink of an eye as he led her to the bed, beginning his "activities" with his wife.

"You know, I never thought a meeting with mother would end like this." Hades sputtered out, his body covered in sweat as he removed himself from his wife, he pulled her in close as they both fell asleep, dreaming of the next six months they'd share together.


End file.
